This invention relates to a sealing device for effecting a fluid-tight seal between elements which have a generally common axis, which are capable of angular displacement relative one to another, and which define an enclosed space, such as may be the case, for example, when it is desired to separate two spaces of a machine in relation to a shaft turning in bearings of the machine -- for example the interior and exterior of the machine, or when it is desired to effect the sealing of pipe systems at points where two neighbouring portions of the latter have to undergo certain relative angular displacements about the axis; other applications may be envisaged for the sealing device whether such applications are arrangements in which the elements are intended to move continuously, or arrangements in which angular displacement between the elements is of a limited amplitude in one direction or the other.
In the attempts to solve this problem numerous seals exist at the present time, but the known seals do not make it possible to achieve more than imperfect fluid-tightness and they do not withstand high pressures.
It is an object of the invention to make it possible to obtain seals which in all cases, and even under high pressures, provide better or almost complete fluid-sealing.